


untitled

by largoindminor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, S11 spoilers, Spoilers, h/c kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/largoindminor/pseuds/largoindminor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean walks in on Sam having a vision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> also on [tumblr](http://sasquatchandleatherjacket.tumblr.com/post/133300584377/dean-rounds-the-corner-into-the-library-barking), archiving here.

Dean rounds the corner into the library barking out a somewhat irritated “ _Sam!_ ” after trying to get his attention from the other room for a solid two minutes. Sam’s standing by the table right where Dean suspects he’ll be, but one glance and he knows something is clearly off. Sam’s hand is gripping the edge of the table a little too tightly, his eyes are unfocused.

“Sam?” Dean repeats again, concerned this time instead of irritated. The moment he reaches Sam’s side it’s clear Sam’s about to collapse. Dean can’t hold him up, he’s not prepared, just wraps his arms around him and slides to the ground with him to ease the fall. Sam trembles, his breathing shallow and erratic and Dean’s miles past concerned now, half thinks to call to Cas for help and half considers the best way to haul his brother down to the car and get him to hospital. Neither is needed in the end, Sam starts to come around after a minute more.

“Dean?” He looks around, “what happened?”

“Uh, was gonna ask you that. You, uh. You were a million miles away there, thought you were gonna go all sleeping beauty on me for a minute.”

“Right. Uh, m’fine, now. Thanks for… thanks.” Sam moves to get up but Dean grabs his arm and holds him close.

“Just. Stay here for a sec, man, get your bearings. And. What was that?”

“You know that vision I told you about? The one I had at the hospital? Well, I had, I’ve been having more. That was… that was one.”

“Jesus, Sam,” he scrubs a hand down his face as he takes in the info, “so maybe not a side effect of the infection then?”

“No. Dean, I think… I think it’s. God. Or someone. Trying to lead me somewhere. Help us. Showing me where to go.” Sam shivers when he says it.

Dean considers it, pushing past the uncomfortable feeling in his gut and really considers it. Every cell in his body screams no. Whatever’s beaming visions into Sam’s head, visions that almost leave him unconscious, making him shiver in, god, what? Fear? Just talking about it? Dean just want it to stop.

“What was the vision?” Sam shivers again and presses closer to Dean. Doesn’t answer for a minute. Two. And Dean doesn’t ask again but he’s starting to get a little freaked out again at the silence. Sam makes a few small muffled noises, inhales sharply like he’s trying to suppress a sob and Dean holds him tighter, wraps both arms around him and rubs soothing circles on his back. “Shhh. Shhh it’s ok, Sam,” and it’s not, but…

“The cage,” Sam finally whispers.

Terror, there’s no other word for it, icy cold terror settles in Dean’s stomach and his face flushes hot. “No.”

“Dean, but what if-”

“No,” he says again, forcefully, pulls back so he can look Sam in the eye. “Sammy, no,” and it’s a plea this time, he places a soft kiss on Sam’s forehead and pulls him close again, tucks Sam’s head under his chin and buries his face in Sam’s hair, “I won’t let you. I can’t– I won’t let you.”

“Dean, but it may be–”

“I don’t care what it is, Sam. That ain’t happening.”

“Ok. Ok, listen can we just? Talk about this later? I’m kinda exhausted.” Sam moves to stand and gives Dean a sleepy smile. “And, uh…” he tapers off, reaches down to help Dean up and shrugs.

“Yeah. Definitely talking about that later. And what?”

“Well. I mean. Cas- he’s been sorta camped out in my room and… the bed, it’s… could I? I mean, do you mind if I? With you?”

Dean’s still holding his hand and he pulls him a little closer. Sam wears his best puppy dog face and Dean laughs inwardly at how unnecessary it is. “Sammy,” pulls him down for a small but passionate kiss, “I insist.”


End file.
